Please Don't Be My Valentine
by Subtlynice
Summary: It's Valentines' day, 2005. Living with three perfectly matched couples is hard work if you’re a 100-year-old vampire who’s never been in love. Add Isabella Swan and her admirers into the mix... and let's just say this'll be a day for Edward to remember.
1. Prologue

A/N: This story has been in the works for a while. I started it back in early 2008, but completely forgot about it. A few months ago, I found it again. I hope you all enjoy it.

Full Summary: _It's Valentines' day, 2005. Living with three perfectly matched couples is hard work if you're a 100-year-old vampire who's never been in love. Add the ghastly thoughts of a few human males into the mix, and you've got one extremely ticked off vampire. Include one frustratingly aloof Isabella Swan… let's just say that this'll be a day for Edward to remember…_

_Based on Edward's thoughts and feelings in the corresponding passages of Midnight Sun. Humour/Fluffic. Definately not to be taken seriously!_

* * *

**Prologue**

Valentines' Day. Possibly the most ridiculous festival humans have ever come up with. Before now I have never felt any jealousy over what Carlisle has with Esme; what Emmett has with Rosalie or what Jasper and Alice share. However, when I saw my family swapping gifts this morning, their thoughts sweet and sentimental, I couldn't help but long for something similar of my own. With Bella.

_No. Stop._

I haven't spoken to the girl for two weeks now, and I have no plans to break the vow I made to my myself. I _will_ change the future. Isabella Swan will _not_ die because of me.

It angers me that this _child_ can have so much control over me. Last year, my biggest problem on this day was how to avoid the silly little girls who wanted to slip gifts into my locker. An easy task, as I had the advantage of reading their minds.

This year, I have an infinitely worse problem.

I am going to have to sit next to Bella Swan for a whole hour. I will not have a clue what is going on in her head and I will have to put up with Newton's despicable, un-gentlemanly thoughts about her whilst trying desperately not to kill them both.

It's going to be a very long day.

* * *

A/N: Yep, the chapters for this one are going to be very short. Not as short as this, though! (There will probably be six chapters in total)

Leave me a review? Pretty please with Edward Cullen on top?


	2. Mike

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews/alerts already! Fans of possesiveward will enjoy this chapter... actually, they'll enjoy the whole story. ;)

* * *

**Chapter One: Mike**

_Edward, please, try to cheer up_, came a ringing plea from behind me as my siblings and I climbed out of the Volvo and into the car park. I looked around to see Alice frowning up at me.

I raised an eyebrow in question. She scowled. _Look, I don't care. Whatever it is that's got you in this mood, I don't care. But can you please just try to brighten up? You're killing Jasper._

I glanced at my brother. Sure enough, he was looking at me with a frustrated look of pain on his face. His thoughts were whirling and bemused. My emotions were clearly affecting him quite strongly.

"Sorry," I murmured lightly. But there was no need to be quiet. Jasper was too affected my mood to pay any attention and Rosalie and Emmett were too besotted in each other to notice my silent conversation with Alice. I looked around the car park as I always did, for a sign of Bella's truck. One quick glance told me it wasn't there. I listened carefully and couldn't hear the abysmal racket it usually made either. I smiled, my mood lightening considerably. With my hearing as accurate as it was, I should be able to hear Bella's truck from anywhere in the town, which meant it wasn't currently being driven. Maybe she wouldn't be at school today. Maybe I would make it through today unscathed after all.

I grinned widely, and strolled into the pink-decked building with a new confidence in my step.

Halfway through my first class, I knew it had been foolish of me to get my hopes up. Unhealthily obsessed as I was with the girl, I had been paying much more attention to the minds of her "friends" than to my current lesson. I wasn't expecting to hear much though, so I was shocked when I heard Bella's name in Jessica's frustratingly unoriginal mind.

_Bella! Damn! Now Mike'll be following her around all day today instead of noticing me. I wonder why she's so late anyway…_

I groaned and strained to hear more. I saw the girl in Jessica's mind as she stumbled into class thirty minutes late, apologising profusely and hiding the tantalising blush of her cheeks behind her hair. She sat down beside Jessica, and the shallow girl started up a whispered conversation immediately.

Why was she so late? Jessica and I both wanted to know.

_Repairs? For what? Oh! Right, the accident. Only replacing the taillights? Tyler's van had to be scraped and sold for parts!_

I winced at this painful reminder that I had been too concerned with Bella's welfare that memorable day to bother myself with looking out for the other person involved in the accident. Tyler had been in hospital for much longer than Bella. Although when I thought back to the pathetic, adolescent thoughts Tyler had recently been entertaining about the various ways he could make amends to Bella, I clenched my fists angrily. Maybe it was a good thing that he had been hospitalized for so long. Served him right, really.

_She had to walk to school?! Well at least she's getting the truck back tomorrow…_

I frowned. Bella had to walk to school today? It wasn't very far away, in a tiny town like Forks, but no one should have to walk to school in such appalling weather! And why did she want to repair that old truck anyway? Why not just buy a better car? A nice, small car would be perfect for Bella. Maybe the new Audi. Maybe a bullet proof, missile proof, _Bella proof_ car to keep her out of trouble. If I were allowed to, I would buy her a replacement for that awful truck in an instant.

I frowned at the point my thoughts were taking me. These thoughts were dangerous. Why should I care what sort of car she has anyway? I was never going to speak to her again. Therefore it shouldn't matter to me. It _didn't_ matter to me. Much.

I wondered if she was planning to walk home from school too. That really wasn't acceptable. I should do something about it. I should –

_No. Stop._

I looked out of the window, trying to block this dangerous trail of thought from my mind. It was raining again. Bella's hair would be wet from her walk. Her skin would be damp, her scent fresh –

No! This line of thinking was just as dangerous. I couldn't think of such things; not if I wanted to make it through our biology lesson later. Not if I wanted _Bella_ to make it through the lesson, anyway. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by someone else's, as the girl's name cropped up again.

_Just say it. Keep it cool. Hey, Bella, I've got tickets for that new action film tonight, want to come with me? No, too forward. I'll have to start slowly and then just slip it into the conversation somehow…hi Bella!_

I gnashed my teeth together angrily at hearing Mike Newton's inane idea to get Bella alone for Valentines' Day. It really didn't concern me, and yet I couldn't help continuing to listen.

_Got plans with Jessica tonight?_ I smiled, despite my inward debate. _Well done, idiot. Now she'll think I think she's gay,_ Mike thought to himself. I chuckled lowly at this, keeping my head down and answering questions while paying absolutely no attention to my class.

_No? Well do you want to do something with me? I hear that new action flick's pretty cool. _Face Punch_ or something. Want to go see it with me?_

I clenched my fists tightly. Mike's thoughts were hopeful for a few seconds as he awaited her reply. After what seemed like the longest three seconds of my existence, his mental chatter turned glum.

_Right. Homework. I should have guessed. Better luck some other time, right? Oh, shoot! Mr Mason's coming!_

Mike's thoughts turned to the excuse he had forged up about why he didn't have his English homework, and I stopped listening. I relaxed my posture slightly and turned my attention to the other members of her class – cringing slightly when I heard the numerous thoughts turned to her. It was like her first day of school all over again. She was a novelty – a new girl, young, pretty and single. Never mind her personality – like that mattered to these children!

I growled lowly at some of the more inappropriate thoughts. It was too low for human ears to hear, but loud enough for my brothers and sisters to hear from a few classrooms away. Emmett was nearest to me, and he responded.

_What's up, bro?_

I rolled my eyes. How could I reply to him? What was the point of him thinking that?

_Oh, right,_ he thought, as if _he_ had read _my_ thoughts and not the other way around. _Well, tell me at lunch. You've been in a foul mood all week._

Correction. I had been in a foul mood for _three_ weeks. Three weeks since Bella Swan had tumbled into our lives. Three weeks since I'd been forced to flee from Forks. Three weeks of living hell. What did this creature want? Coming here, with her deceptively expressive eyes and her dangerously appealing scent. Attracting my interest and then forcing me to sever all ties with her. And now she had teenage boys leaping all over her, torturing me with their thoughts. Was she _trying_ to get herself killed?

Three weeks. Three weeks and everything was suddenly fixated on her. I couldn't even escape her by turning to _other_ people's thoughts, because she was there too!

Would this never end?

* * *

A/N: Reviews are golden. Like Edward's eyes... *daydreaming*


	3. Eric

A/N: I love you all. Seriously. Edward's love for Bella is completely overshadowed by my love for you and your lovely reviews. You made me laugh with your reactions to slightly-deranged-possesive-depressed-ward.

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Eric**

I stalked to my second class slightly quicker than my usual pace. I didn't want to face Emmett interrogating me about my bad mood and I didn't want to have to pass Bella as she made her way to her Government class in building six. Obsessive, sickening monster that I am, I memorised the girl's timetable after a few days of listening to her peers. Whether this was so I could deliberately pass her in corridors or deliberately avoid her, I wasn't sure. I changed my mind about that every few hours. But I knew that I couldn't pass her today. Not with all the boys sure to be following her like sheep, shouting their thoughts at me as I tried in vain to blot them out.

I found my way to my English class in record time and sat at my place. I took out my books and stared off into space as I tried futilely to think of something – _anything_ – besides the dreaded Biology lesson I would attend today. Unfortunately for me, Eric Yorkie who was sitting just three seats away was not making it an easy task to forget about Bella's existence.

I cringed as Eric's mind turned to Bella and how he was planning to casually mention that he was still available for the school dance next month. A dozen Bellas – all wearing soppy, joyful expressions –were praising him in his trivial, dim-witted mind. When his thoughts turned cruder – almost disgustingly shameless, even if it was just a pathetic, hormone induced thought – I could no longer bear the agony. I turned silently in my chair to face him and shot him the most dangerous, menacing glare I could muster without making anyone truly scared.

My glare had the desired effect. Eric stopped thinking of Bella immediately.

_Holy... whoa. What the hell is up with Cullen? I've never seen anyone look so… murderous. Literally, if looks could kill…_

I tuned him out. It was easier now that he wasn't thinking of Bella. I could ignore what his uninteresting mind was prattling on about now. Still, all the same... he was only three seats away… I could so easily break his neck and be back in my seat without anyone even noticing until it was too late. It scared me how happy this thought made me. Of course it was something I would never do – but I _could_. I smiled slightly.

The teacher bustled in quickly and set us all some silent work. To put my mind off the fact that everything was going horribly wrong today, I decided to get on with it. Not ten minutes later I was leaning back in my chair, finished.

_Edward? _ I heard Alice's thoughts ring out clearly. A few seconds later she continued. She sounded highly amused. _I just thought I'd prepare you. You might want to look out for any blondes making their way past you, approximately 43.67 seconds after the bell sounds._

I snorted to myself quietly. What was Alice trying to say? I skimmed through her mind, but she'd turned her attention back to her class. She must have had a vision about me. But what? Why had she sent me a cryptic warning instead of just thinking about her vision? Was she trying to be funny? Wouldn't I be more prepared if I'd seen everything she knew?

I sighed and looked back down at the essay I'd completed. I passed the time away by checking through it thoroughly. By the time the bell rang I was sure it would be an A-grade answer. I'd done the essay a thousand times before, after all. English Literature hadn't changed much in the last few decades – it was always the same classics we studied.

_Brilliant. Time to put my ingenious make-Bella-swoon plan into action! _ Eric thought happily as he walked past me to put his own F-grade essay on the teacher's desk.

I growled, so lowly no one could hear, but once again Eric saw my expression as he turned around. I could see from the reflection in his pupils that I did indeed look bloodthirsty. It worked though – yet again, he quickly forgot about whatever silly plan he'd had to win Bella over.

I ignored the boy's fear and placed my own essay paper on the desk when I heard a giggle behind me. Someone's thoughts matched the giggle, and they were screaming in triumph.

_Yes! Yes, I did it! Ha! Sandra is never going to believe this! I don't believe it! After all the trouble she went to last year – him dodging her 24-7 and now I've succeeded! It was so easy!_

I frowned at the over-enthusiastic blonde girl behind me and she positively beamed back, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

_Ooh, he's looking at me!_ She swooned, failing to catch my expression. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my bag and walked out the door, grumbling under my breath about silly teenage girls and revolting teenage boys as I left. Once again, Alice caught my attention.

_Oh, way to go Edward – ignore everything I try to tell you._

I paused. Wait – how long ago had the bell rang?!

_Edward? If you can hear me, you're an idiot._

_Why?_ I wanted to scream at her. _What just happened?_

Instead, I frowned and changed direction, heading towards Alice's class. I couldn't believe that Eric Yorkie – that _the girl_ – had distracted me so easily. I blocked out everyone around me and concentrated on finding Alice. Her thoughts had turned to Jasper's Valentines' Day gift, so I desperately blocked this out too. I turned the corner of the corridor, fuming and crashed into a small figure darting out opposite me.

"Oof!" I heard the breath expel from the student I'd hit as my weight banged into them and they fell to the floor. I was instantly cursing myself. How could I have been so idiotic? This person could be seriously injured now! They'd just run into a vampire after all. It was like running into a solid brick wall, only without the comfort of knowing how you could possibly be so bruised.

"Sorry," I murmured, bending down to see how much damage I'd caused.

That was when the scent hit me.

I stumbled back – Bella's gaze met mine and her eyes widened in alarm. In my rush to find Alice I had forgotten my plan to avoid Bella at all costs. As she looked up at me from the floor, all thoughts of finding Alice were erased from my mind. There was no Alice, there was no blonde girl, and there were no classes. There was just me – me and that delicious, enticing scent that lay just inches away from me. The scent of the girl that – much to my disappointment – was slowly backing away from me and getting to her feet.

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled.

I couldn't reply. I was still trying to remember why I didn't want to kill her. To snap her neck and drain her dry… I took a step forward. The girl's eyes widened.

_Edward! Don't you dare kill Bella! She's going to be my friend someday, and I don't want you ruining that!_ Alice screamed at me, and although her reasons for wanting Bella alive made me even angrier as I was reminded of the visions that had plagued me for the last two weeks, her voice brought me back to my senses. I stepped back from Bella once more, gave her a curt nod and then fled the scene. I had barely taken two strides when I found myself face to face with a furious-looking Alice.

_Follow me,_ she growled, tugging on my jacket and pulling me into a less crowded hallway.

"What is wrong with you?" she hissed, staring up at me with her hands on her hips. "First, you completely ignore all of my warnings, then you scare Eric Yorkie out of his wits, and then, when the perfect chance to speak to Bella presents itself, you scarper!"

"Speak to her?" I asked incredulously. "Alice, I could barely restrain myself from killing her! Speaking to the girl was hardly on my mind. And why did you have to be so cryptic earlier?"

She grimaced. "It wasn't pleasant. The girl had a million different tactics I had to sort through. I wasn't even sure if she would go ahead with her plan in the end."

"Well, could you at least tell me now what she did?"

My sister said nothing, but grabbed my bag, rummaged around and pulled something out. What it was that she pulled out, I had absolutely no idea. All I knew was that it was pink. And _fluffy_.

I made a face and she laughed. Apparently, my situation was too entertaining for Alice to stay mad at me.

"You could have warned me properly," I huffed, shoving the revolting pink _thing_ back into my bag.

"Edward, you've been repeating high school since the 1950s," Alice sang. "You know how it is with high school girls. They change their minds quite often over the silliest little things."

I said nothing – one high school girl in particular was on my mind at that moment: Isabella Swan. I realised now that her presence in that corridor was highly unusual. Though I'd ventured from my usual route, Bella's next class was on the opposite side of the school. We should never have crossed paths.

I groaned. How badly had she been hurt? Why had she been so far from her usual corridor?

And why did I continue to care too much?

* * *

A/N: Since reviews are golden, you all get a gold star for reviewing. :)


	4. Tyler

A/N: Contrary to the title, there's not much Tyler here. But he does get a special mention. Thanks again for all the reviews everyone. It's been a riot writing this. There should be one more chapter and a short epilogue to go. :)

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Tyler**

"You should have at least helped her to her feet," Alice said, still yapping away as we walked to lunch together, two hours later. "I mean, you may be a rude, arrogant bastard, but you're a gentleman. You saved her from that truck, didn't you? So why can't you make a little small talk, just for the sake of niceties?"

I punched her lightly on the arm.

"Alice, you and I both know that you want me to do more than make small talk with Bella. And it's not going to happen."

She scowled. The future continued to swirl uncertainly in her mind.

_You'll have to choose a path sooner or later. You can't ignore this forever, Edward._

I knew I couldn't. But that wasn't going to stop me trying.

"And anyway, stop terrorising the school kids," she continued. "Eric Yorkie skipped the last two periods, and I know it's because of what you did. And goodness knows where Tyler Crowley is now. Probably holed away in the bathroom, quivering in fear."

I grimaced. Tyler had shared Bella's trigonometry class. I'd found his constant gazing at the back of Bella's head to be quite helpful in studying the girl, but the thoughts churning through his mind were dishonourable and filthy. As soon as his class had ended, I'd stormed my way over to Bella's classroom, ready to tear off that mongrel's head for daring to even dream about depersonalising a lady in such a crude fashion. Alice had caught up with me and forced me to my senses, but not before Tyler had gotten a good look at what was coming for him.

"Perhaps you should go home, Edward," Alice said, quieter now. One look at her mind told me all I needed to know. She thought I was suffering from jealousy. Was I? I didn't know. I'd never experienced such intense hatred before.

If Tyler was hiding from me, I was glad. I didn't want to hurt the boy, but I didn't know if I'd be able to contain myself if I saw him again...

_I've never seen you this way before. Strange, isn't it, how easily love leads to hatred?_

"I'm not in love, Alice," I hissed.

_Sure._

"I'm not!"

It was true. I wasn't in love with the girl. I knew that. But I'd be lying if I said that Alice's conviction didn't unnerve me. Alice liked to live in the future. I'd been making a point to ignore the girl, and so far, my attempts had been successful. Alice's future visions of myself and Bella had blurred completely. So why was her conviction in my feelings still just as strong?

Perhaps I did already love her. After all, I didn't know how it felt. I'd never been in love before.

_Maybe you're not_, Alice mused. _But you're not loveless either. I've known you for fifty years, Edward. I've been your best friend for fifty years. And I know that the man I met in 1960 is not the man you are today. You've changed. You're different. And the differences started one month ago, the moment Isabella Swan entered your life._

I couldn't argue with that. Isabella Swan _had_ changed me – something I'd thought impossible for a creature of stone. But Alice's suggestion that it was love that made me act this way... it just didn't make sense. Love wasn't something I'd ever considered. I didn't want it and I didn't need it.

It was all too complicated. I had a million questions for no one to answer. Why now? Why me?

And why exactly would it be unethical to butcher those three overconfident, brainless twerps on Valentines' Day?

The third was by far the hardest question for me to answer at this moment in time.

Alice chuckled as if she could read my mind, and began pushing me through the lunchroom doors. "Come on. What you need is a break from all of this. Sit and chat with us and forget all about this morning."

"Like that's possible," I muttered. How could I find a break from this torment in a room full of the very students whose thoughts I was trying to escape from?

Alice just laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me to where our siblings were waiting.

"Hi guys," she trilled as we sat down. "Ooh, Rosalie, I love that necklace! I told Emmett as soon as I saw his decision to buy it that it would look perfect on you! And I was right!"

My sister smiled, fingering the sparkling new amulet hung around her neck. "It's beautiful, isn't it? I love it." She turned to Emmett. "Thank you, _again_."

"You're welcome, baby," Emmett replied smugly. He stroked her nose in an uncharacteristically gentle display of affection, and for some unfathomable reason, I felt a crippling sense of my own unimportance with this gesture. I didn't belong here. My presence on this table was completely ignored. Inconsequential.

The feeling died away almost immediately, as Jasper, taking note of my strange mood, made an effort to bring everybody into a normal conversation.

"Had a good day?" He asked the group as a whole, before turning to Alice. "You seemed preoccupied earlier."

"It was nothing. Edward's been trying to rid the school of testosterone today, and it messed up my visions a little bit," Alice said unhelpfully.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper looked blankly back at her.

"Ignore her," I told them. "She thinks she's being funny." I shot Alice a glare and stole an apple from her food tray, absently twirling it through my fingers.

Jasper raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Rosalie was examining her necklace once more. Emmett turned to me, interestedly.

_So, Edward,_ Emmett was thinking. _What exactly was it that got you all riled up during first period this morning?_

I opened my mouth to answer him, when two tables away Jessica Stanley dropped down into a seat beside the Swan girl.

_Thinks I don't know what she's up to... She's got them all wrapped around her little finger, just waiting for Mike to make his move... What a cow..._

I curled my hands into fists.

"Hi Ang, Lauren," Jessica sang as she sat down. "Hi Bella." She elbowed the girl as she sat down, harder than necessary. A growl tore its way from between my lips. Alice had her hand clutching the back of my shirt before I even registered the fact that I was half-risen from my chair.

_Don't_, She reprimanded me. Our siblings stared.

"Jesus, Edward, what the hell is wrong with you today?" Emmett finally asked, exasperated.

I shook my head. I was too angry – I didn't think I could answer him at that moment and still sound human. I grit my teeth against the growl threatening to burst out as I watched Jessica pat Bella's shoulder, a perfect replica of friendship painted onto her sharp, scheming face.

"Edward? Well? What is it?"

"Jessica Stanley hasn't yet learnt to be accommodating to her peers," I spat. "Clearly, no one has ever taught that girl basic human decency and respect."

Emmett frowned, puzzled. Rosalie rolled her eyes and went back to examining the diamond around her neck. Jasper stared at me as if I'd suddenly sprouted two extra heads.

Alice simply giggled.

"I really don't get you, Edward," Emmett said, shaking his head. "Obsessing over the Swan girl is one thing, but this is just weird. What is it with you and the humans these days?"

I lowered my head, apparently examining my shoes, while I secretly watched Isabella Swan from the easy access of Jessica's vulgar mind.

Emmett was wrong. Not humans. Human. Just one.

But why?

"That's what I'd like to know, too," I said.

* * *

A/N: Any guesses as to who's up next, anyone? We've had Mike, Eric and Tyler so far...

Reviews, as always, never fail to brighten my day. :)


	5. Bella

A/N: Okay, so I may have asked a trick question when I asked you all to guess the next chapter title. But I got some great answers! Mr Banner was a popular choice, as was Jacob. There were some interesting guesses too, like Jessica or Lauren. But of course, there's only one person Edward will be fixated on in this chapter... and no, it's not Mike Newton.

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Bella**

This was it.

Lunch was over. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I had each gone our separate ways. I knew I'd have to endure a whole hour of Emmett's taunting presence in Spanish next period. But that seemed like heaven compared to what was waiting for me behind this door.

_Bella_.

I took a deep breath to control myself.

And then I walked into the classroom.

The girl wasn't there yet. I relaxed, let go of the breath I'd been holding, and made my way towards our desk, still keeping my mind trained on the door, waiting for Angela Weber to appear. I knew without a doubt that the girl would be with her.

But I was wrong.

Barely a moment after I'd sat down, the girl stumbled into the classroom before any of her peers, glancing over her shoulder as she did so. I watched through my peripheral vision as she made her way towards our desk, muttering to herself as she did so. Three seconds before she came too close, I stopped breathing. There could be no more mistakes today.

"...and no, for goodness sake, for the last time..."

The girl slammed her bag onto the table with a loud huff. Her exaggerated movements swept up the air around me. I forced myself not to move an inch, lest her scent engulf me in its terrible clutches.

"...Newton... stupid puppy-dog charade... I don't need... pathetic..."

She tugged so violently on the zip of her rucksack that it broke, her possessions flying everywhere as the bag tumbled to the floor between us.

We both stared in silence at the bag.

"Crap," she muttered. Her cheeks – no, her whole face – heated to a delicious shade of pink, blood pooling beneath the skin. As she shuffled off to collect the strewn books and pens, I bent down and reached for her bag. There was a slight tear in one corner. Either she was carrying far too many books around with her, or she'd used an impressive amount of force in her anger. I suspected the former. Even half-empty, her bag felt heavy (at least for a human to carry), and it was impossible to think of Isabella Swan as forceful. She was too delicate for that.

I was proved correct as she tripped lightly back to our desk, hands full of heavy hard-backed books. From the corner of my eye, I saw her do a double take as she noted the bag I'd replaced on her side of the desk.

"Thanks," she muttered.

I nodded, eyes straight ahead, refusing to give in to the overwhelming temptation to look in her direction.

"And... I'm sorry... for earlier," she added tentatively. "I wasn't looking where I was going... I was too busy trying to escape..."

She trailed off, leaving me with yet more questions I desperately wanted to ask her. I settled for another nod. I thought back to our encounter earlier. In my own panic, I hadn't noticed that she was running too. Which of her many suitors had she disliked? She certainly seemed to be expressing outrage towards the Newton boy now. For some inexplicable reason, it made me glad that she was showing such displeasure towards at least one of them. I smiled.

"Oh," the girl gasped suddenly. She sounded horrified.

I frowned. She had frozen whilst rummaging through her bag. What was wrong with her? What had happened? I had to know what had caused her fright. Still, unable to breath or speak in such close proximity to her blood, I couldn't ask her. Instead, I inched my chair backwards and peered over her shoulder (trying desperately to ignore the heat from her body) to glance into her schoolbag.

And then I snorted.

It seemed that I hadn't been the only victim of an unwanted Valentines' Day gift. She was glaring with horror and revulsion at the small, bent chocolate box stuffed in the bottom of her backpack.

At my noise, Bella turned to look at me. She seemed startled to see me so close. I realised I was still hovering over her shoulder and drew back quickly.

She didn't avert her gaze.

"Hi, Bella!"

Mike Newton gave her a small, timid wave as he passed. He was obviously still a little bitter about her rejection earlier, because he didn't stop to linger at our table as he usually did. Thank God. If he'd stopped, I wasn't sure that I'd have the strength to resist breaking each of his fingers, one by one...

Bella looked away from me, smiling weakly at the Newton boy. Shoving the chocolates as far out of sight as she possibly could, she pulled a pen and notebook from her bag, once again acting as though she were unaware of my presence.

But she'd looked at me. _At me._ Usually she ignored me completely. It was as if I didn't exist. But today... she'd spoken... and she'd looked at me. Why?

I glanced over at her bag again. Had it just been my reaction to her unwanted gift that had caused that fleeting look? I remembered the sly, surreptitious way she'd moved; her eyelids hooded as she peeked at me from the very corner of her eyes, as if she were unwilling to acknowledge me, but just couldn't help herself.

She'd seemed... embarrassed? Nervous? Hopeful?

And I'd been sitting right next to her. Her bag had been at my feet when I'd crouched down... and I'd picked it up...

Maybe, I realised, maybe she'd wondered whether it was from me.

I snorted aloud.

No, that was ridiculous. Surely she'd realised that. If I'd brought her a valentine, it wouldn't have been a tacky, half-price box of chocolates. Bella deserved much more. Something of simple extravagance, unique, just like her...

And now my train of thought was becoming dangerous, yet _again_. I took a deep breath, and focused on containing my thirst rather than thinking of the girl herself.

Mr Banner scurried in, with the last few students. The following commotion helped to clear my head a bit as our teacher began to speak. Biology. Focus on biology. Pathogens. Lymphocytes. Easy, straightforward work I could concentrate on. I began to take notes and I heard the girl beside me do the same.

It took less than ten minutes to figure out who the box of chocolates in Bella's bag was from. Mike Newton's mind was far from the lesson Mr. Banner was teaching. He was wondering if she'd seen them yet – if she'd realise they were from him. He'd casually asked her about her favourite kind a few days ago, hoping that she'd make the connection...

I halted. Beside me, Bella's steadily scratching pen had stopped moving.

What was wrong with her?

I wrote a few more sentences as Mr. Banner droned on. Bella didn't. She dropped her pen and slumped forward, rubbing her hands across her eyes in a gesture I had come to associate with weariness.

I tried not to wonder why.

And failed.

I knew I should ignore her. But the chocolates were still at the forefront of my mind. That tiny, niggling thought just wouldn't go away. It was eating me up, twisting and churning away. I had to do something. Say something. Whether her weariness had anything to do with the present in her bag or not, the selfish part of me couldn't let Bella believe that I would send her something so tasteless and cheap.

The words spilled out of my mouth in a rush. "Are you okay?"

She jumped. She jumped so high, I heard her knees hit the top of our desk. If I wasn't so concerned, it might have been funny.

She turned to stare at me.

"I'm sorry?"

I could hear Alice laughing, three classrooms away.

"I... was wondering if you were okay," I repeated, feeling foolish.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I mean" – she blushed, shaking her head vehemently, as if to clear some intriguing thought from her mind – "I mean, thanks. And yes, I'm fine. I'm used to crashing into people."

Distracted as I was, both by her blush and my longing to hear these thoughts she so desperately wanted rid of, it took me a few seconds to realise her mistake.

"No, I mean... now. Are you okay now?"

She frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem uncharacteristically tense today."

"It's been a strange day."

I laughed. She could say that again.

She was staring at me still. I realised that the simple question I'd planned to ask had somehow constructed itself into something resembling a conversation. And that was wrong. I'd vowed never to speak to this girl ever again.

I looked away.

"That's good then," I muttered, feeling even more idiotic.

"Yeah." She sighed, as if our strange conversation had only upset her even more. And then she turned to face the front, ignoring me once more.

For some reason, her aloofness annoyed me.

I began thinking of ways to get her attention again. Nothing dangerous. Just harmless conversation. Now that I'd exchanged a few words with her, I had to have more. I'd thought her scent was appealing beyond belief, but it seemed that I had a new drug now.

I had to speak to the girl. But with that came more difficulties. I'd run out of air. I would have to breathe in. Cursing my stupidity – _why was I intentionally torturing myself in this way?_ – I gripped the edge of our desk for support, lifted my jacket to my nose to dilute the scent as best as I possibly could, and carefully breathed in.

_Ahhh._

The call of her scent was so appealing that it caused physical pain. Not just from the usual burning in my throat, but from the effort it took to restrain myself. My muscles were tensed so tightly that I felt they would shred through my very skin. It seemed that the scent had only intensified since I'd last allowed myself to savour it. Her very essence seemed to saturate the room and I wondered how it was impossible that the humans around her didn't smell it too. Surely even their dull senses would pick up on something so potent? It amazed me that none of her suitors seemed to have picked up on it.

I calculated the exact amount of air I would need to speak to the girl. Nothing more. I cut myself off from the source of such pain and pleasure as quickly as possible.

And then I realised that I had no idea what I should say to her.

"Bella," I began stupidly. Her name fell from my lips in a desperate sigh. Did she hear the desperation in my voice? Did she understand what it meant? And if so, could she tell me what it was?

I heard a small gasp. She turned to look at me. Her eyes were wide. Deep. Unfathomable.

I knew what I _wanted _to say, of course. I wanted to tell her that Mike Newton had spent less money on her 'present' than he had spent on his lunch today. I wanted to tell her that she deserved far better than anyone in this town – than anyone I'd ever encountered. I wanted to ask her why I felt so conflicted whenever I thought of her sad, small face...

But I didn't have enough air to voice all the thoughts running through my mind. And I doubted she'd want to hear everything _I_ had to say. So I settled with awkward simplicity.

"If I were Mike Newton," I muttered, not sure whether I was speaking to the girl or myself. "I would have put some more effort into a present. I would have offered something better. More valuable. More... sentimental."

She stared at me. And this time, I didn't look away. I stared back, letting myself look, letting myself feel... _something_. Some nameless, unidentifiable emotion surged within me. Try as I might, I couldn't place it. It was part unhappiness, part joy. Part anger, part composure. Whatever it was, it was complex. I'd never felt it before. And it made me feel so... _human_.

It was so foreign, I didn't think even Jasper would be able to identify my feelings in that moment.

She nodded slowly. I think we both realised that I had no intention of saying another word to her today, or at all in the future. I'd already broken my one rule by even allowing myself to look in her direction.

And then she smiled; a shy, breathtaking smile that seemed to light up the whole room and the dreary, cloudy day outside. She didn't smile fully; just a small twitch of her mouth to one side. But I found myself imagining a full smile lifting her cheeks _because of me_ and I knew that it didn't matter what it was that I might feel for this girl. I knew that it didn't matter that I would continue to ignore her tomorrow, and the next day, and the next. For the moment, none of it mattered.

Because Isabella Swan had smiled at _me_.

And for the first time that day – the first time in weeks – I walked to my Spanish class with a smile on my face.

* * *

A/N: Reviews make Cuteward even happier. :)

Next up: Epilogue. _Very_ short epilogue!


	6. Epilogue

A/N: I felt bad for writing such a short epilogue, but since it reflects the prologue, it was sort of necessary. Anyway, I didn't want to keep you all hanging for something so simple... so I'm posting it at the same time as chapter 5. :)

* * *

**Epilogue**

Valentine's Day. Possibly the most ridiculous festival humans have ever come up with. Before now I have never felt any jealousy over what Carlisle has with Esme; what Emmett has with Rosalie or what Jasper and Alice share.

Now I do. I feel an unfamiliar mixture of resentment and longing. What disturbs me most of all though, is the strange ache in my chest as I drive home, away from school, away from the hormonal thoughts of crushing teenage girls and disturbed teenage boys. Away from Bella.

Emmett laughs as he pulls from my bag something hideously pink, perfumed and heart-shaped. Jasper sniffs it and then cackles gleefully.

"Louisa Thompson, again! That girl from my Physics class, who tried to slip you that awful red thing last year – do you remember Edward?"

I grimace. But my thoughts turn to Bella once more, and an involuntary smile lifts my spirits.

Maybe next year will be better.

* * *

~Fin.

* * *

A/N: Again, thank you for all the reviews for this story. I've had such a blast writing it - Fluffward is a new favourite of mine! Of course, Angstward still owns my soul, but writing this has definately upped my enthusiasm for fluff. And of course, that's all largely because of the reviews. So thank you. x

Look on my profile for updates on what stories I'm working on next. Oh, and I have a twitter now. I mostly use it to stalk other authors, but I guess you can use it to stalk me too. :)


	7. Oneshot

**PDBMV Oneshot****!**

As a special Valentines' Day gift to show my gratitute for the response to this story, I decided to write the Please Don't Be My Valentine sequel many of you have asked for. You can find it on my profile under the title _To Be Your Valentine_.

*

Summary: _It's that time of the year, again. Valentines' Day. Can Bella distract Edward before he loses his temper with her aggravatingly persistent admirers? PDBMV sequel, but can be read as a separate oneshot. Canon E/B fluff._

_*  
_

http://www**[dot]**fanfiction**[dot]**net/s/5746504/1/

*

Hugs and Valentines' kisses,

Subtlynice xx


End file.
